


so wait for me, and i'll be back again

by prohibitionspiderman



Series: we fell in love in october. [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, No Romance, one of those Prompt A Day challenges, pretty generic tbh, they just chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitionspiderman/pseuds/prohibitionspiderman
Summary: Day 1: ReunionTwo months after the Collider incident, Gwen shows up in his dimension.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy
Series: we fell in love in october. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946131
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	so wait for me, and i'll be back again

**Author's Note:**

> so because i have no self-control i decided to attempt one of those writing challenges where you write a fic a day; thus that is my excuse as to why this is so short and theres no real plot. i plan to visit a bunch of different fandoms but of course my heart belongs to spiderverse so chances are thats what the majority of these fics will touch on.   
> i didnt use a specific prompt list for this, i just pulled together some october-based prompts, some halloween-based prompts + a couple of unrelated prompts that just seemed like they'd be fun to write. let's see if i can commit to this for 31 days !

Two months after the Collider incident, Gwen shows up in his dimension. 

“Hey, Spider-Man,” she says with a wry smile, and before Miles can say anything she throws her arms around him. Honestly, he’s shocked that the first thing she did was hug him but he’s not complaining. 

“Sorry,” she says as she pulls away. “Just… I missed you, Miles.” 

Grinning, Miles says, “Yeah. I missed you, too.” 

Gwen takes a look at their surroundings. Feeling self-conscious, Miles considers that maybe an alley in Brooklyn isn’t the best place for a heartfelt reunion. She must think the same thing, because she says, “C’mon,” and pulls her mask back on, shoots a web upwards and, with a coy wave, swings past him into the sky. 

Ecstatic at the challenge, Miles leaps after her. She moves gracefully as always, every twist and turn seeming more like a dance. Her laughter drifts through the air as he swings after her, the wind soothing the stuffy summer heat, startled gasps audible from the people they’re leaving far, far behind. 

Mid-leap, Gwen points towards Brooklyn Bridge in the distance. “Race you to the top,” she says, a challenge in her voice. 

“You’re on!” Miles declares, redoubling his efforts to speed past her. She laughs again as he uses the side of a building to propel himself into the sky. 

Swinging through the city feels so freeing. When he was first bitten the idea alone seemed so frightening, and now there’s nothing he finds more enjoyable than flying through the sky. He wonders if this is how his dimension’s Peter felt, if he felt as liberated as Miles does now. Even though he learnt so much from Peter B and the rest of the Spiders, there’s always a part of him that wishes he’d got to meet the original Peter, really meet him instead of watching him die in the wreckage of an interdimensional transportation device. 

Gwen seems to sense the sad direction his thoughts have taken, because she flips over him to tap his shoulder and then lands on a rooftop, pointing to an ice cream factory down in the street below. “What do you think?” 

Miles grins. “I think it sounds like a plan.” 

Five minutes later they’re sitting on the top of Brooklyn Bridge, ice cream in hand, pointing out cute dogs in the park. “When I was a kid I always wanted a dog,” Gwen admits after the appearance of a particularly sweet-looking Jack Russell. “Dad thought it’d be too much to look after, so we got a cat instead.” 

“You have a cat?” Miles questions, mid-bite of his ice cream. 

“Two, actually,” she says with a smile. “Stevie and Courtney. They’re both named after singers I liked as a kid. Anyway, enough about me.” She readjusts her position to dangle her legs off the side of the bridge. “Anything big happened since I left?” 

“I made friends with my roommate,” he offers. “He’s cool. He loves Spider-Man.” 

Gwen laughs. “Have you dropped by in the suit to say hi to him?” 

“Actually…” Miles winces. “He already knows I’m Spider-Man.” 

The smile on her face falters. For a moment, their outing is overtaken by a sombre atmosphere. Gwen places her empty bowl aside. “Miles,” she says softly, “just… just be careful, okay?” 

Miles nods. “Yeah. You know me. I’m always careful,” he says, trying to brighten up the mood. 

It seems to work, because she smiles again. “You are everything but careful.” It’s clear that she appreciates the subject change though because she draws her legs up against her chest and looks out into the city. “It’s nice here,” she says softly. “In my dimension everything shines. I never really noticed it until I left.”

“Yeah.” With a playfully hurt expression, he adds, “At least you’ve been to a different dimension.” 

Gwen’s eyes brighten at that. “Speaking of which. Did you ever wonder how I got here?” 

“Well, yeah,” he admits. “But I figured you’d tell me eventually.” 

With a grin, she reveals a suspiciously normal looking watch. “Peni made them,” she explains, pointing briefly at the watch on her own wrist. “They’re interdimensional transporters. She says they’re safe. No risk of the multiverse collapsing. Probably.” 

“Woah.” Miles takes the watch from her, turning it in her hands. “It looks… different to how I expected something from a high-tech future universe to look.” 

“That’s the point,” Gwen says. “She made them to blend in with each dimension so that you can wear them anywhere. She said she’s working on some phones to talk between dimensions too, but that might take a little longer.” 

Miles taps the screen of the watch. A holographic layout coloured a deep blue appears. 

“You have to turn it,” Gwen explains, so he does. Dimensional coordinates appear and flicker across the screen. “She’s got shortcuts to the others’ dimensions,” she adds, pointing to one of the boxes labelled ‘The Gang :)’. “She said it attaches to our Spider essence, like the Collider. Peni coded it so that if you jump to someone else’s dimension, you’ll land wherever that dimension’s Spider-person is.” 

“Nice,” Miles says with a grin. His mind is already spinning with possibilities, the idea of jumping to another dimension an enticing one. 

Gwen seems to read his mind, because she taps at her own watch and the holographic screen appears. “You’ve never been to another dimension,” she says with a quirk of her lips. “Want to change that?” 

“Hell yeah,” Miles says resolutely. 

The smile still on her face, she taps at the screen and opens up the dimensional gateway labelled ‘Burrito Peter’. He hopes with all his heart that a nickname as incredible as that belongs to Peter B. 

“Let’s do this one last time,” Gwen says, her eyes narrowed in determination as the bubbles fizzle into existence. “Ready, Miles?” 

“I was born ready.” And with that, they jump through the portal. 


End file.
